


Haunted House

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Egotober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: "It's the second Halloween he's been in a coma." Marvin stated calmly. "Jack's growing weaker and he's getting stronger. He's able to do more stuff without restriction."





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Just an extra prompt I did for Egotober that won't go in the list due to it being actually pretty tame.

The door slammed behind Chase, the man jumping at the sudden noise and swearing loudly.

"Yeah, should've warned you about that. Sorry!" Jackie called out from the couch in the living room. Marvin and Schneep were there too, each sitting on either side of the hero. JJ sat in a recliner, sitting up ramrod straight, clearly spooked by the door slamming. 

Chase opened his mouth to ask some kind of question only to be cut off by the intense humming of the lights as they flickered violently, dimming and brightening like strobe lights until one of them popped. Chase yelped while Schneep jumped at the noise, Marvin jolting in surprise. Jackie didn't move an inch, hands curling into hists at his sides as JJ clutched his pocket watch tight. Once one popped, they all followed suit, one by one bursting and sending shards of glass raining down, darkness engulfing them.

This time nothing would stop Chase from asking, "What the fuck is going on!?"

"It's October 1st," Marvin said evenly, hands lighting up with green flames, providing a little bit of light in the sheer, all consuming darkness all around them.

Chase's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "So? We've had Octobers before this one. What's so different?"

"It's the second Halloween he's been in a coma." Marvin stated calmly. "Jack's growing weaker and _he's_ getting stronger. He's able to do more stuff without restriction."

Uneasy silence.

"Does that mean all this... is..." Chase trailed off, allowing the silence to convey his question for him.

_Was all this Anti's doing?_

Silence confirmed his question.

"Well we only have thirty days until... y'know," Jackie said awkwardly, trying his best to avoid saying the holiday outright. "That's not so bad."

"Yeah..." Chase mumbled softly. "We can last that long."

The sudden burst of static that followed stole any further words the group planned, an eerie chuckle echoing throughout the still house.

They had to last that long... what else could they do?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I have so many extras bUCKLE UP


End file.
